


Disciplinary Action

by marieadriana



Series: Maintaining Discipline [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers, Uniform Kink, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieadriana/pseuds/marieadriana
Summary: They don't talk about it -- and they don't do it off the battlefield.  But when the battle's won, no one is surprised to see Captain America and Iron Man disappear for a private debrief.





	Disciplinary Action

**Author's Note:**

> I feel craptastic, so I wrote porn.
> 
> This is the first smut I'm sharing with the world, so be gentle with me.
> 
> This is most emphatically not related to my long fic. This is just for funsies, and to try and break myself out of a blue funk.
> 
> I tried to write pure PWP but some feels snuck in there, because I apparently cannot help myself.

This thing between them, it was only for the battlefield.

The dust had settled on the latest fight -- in this case, quite literally, as there was concrete dust in the air -- and Steve could feel the two warring desires. On one hand, he should take his team back to the Tower or SHIELD to debrief. Analyze the fight, coordinate recovery and repair operations, see that his men and Natasha got checked out by medical, got food and sleep.

On the other hand... Tony.

It was easy to figure out which hand was going to win.

Tony flipped up the faceplate of his suit. He hadn't even gotten banged up in this fight, no new bruises to speak of. That was remarkable in itself. "Whatcha think, Cap? Maybe we should give that robot a closer look?" He ignored his teammates rolling their eyes -- he knew it wasn't subtle. Knew they knew he knew. It didn't matter. (And if there was going to be some other pairing-and-more-ing-off in the Tower while he was occupied with Steve, whatever. No skin off his nose.)

"A closer look, sure." Steve stepped closer to Tony, still in his uniform. "Maybe you'll give me a lift over there?"

The grin -- quickly hidden by the faceplate -- was wolfish. Hungry. "You got it." He held out a hand, and Steve swung up onto Iron Man's back. Riding piggyback wasn't elegant, and it wasn't good for more than short hops... but it worked. 

No sooner had they landed than the Iron Man armor started to peel back from Tony, revealing him in the tight black undersuit. Steve growled, low in his throat, and reached for Tony. "Already hard for me?" Steve murmured, letting a gloved hand slide down the black fabric to the bulge of Tony's arousal.

"Your uniform should be fucking illegal," Tony groaned, dropping his head forward onto Steve's shoulder for a moment before shifting to seize Steve in a fierce kiss. It was desperate and possessive, and spoke of emotions that neither of them would voice. "Goddamn it, Steve, did you have to fucking crouch there like that?" Steve had been bent over a captive for a good ten minutes interrogating him before releasing the man to SHIELD custody -- long enough to give everyone a very thorough view of that glorious ass. 

"You like my uniform." Steve nipped at Tony's neck, lips curving in a smile. 

Tony did -- he just wasn't sure he liked other people looking at Steve in it. Not like that. "Lose the gloves, Cap -- I want to feel you." Tony looped his arms around Steve's neck. "What's the play, soldier?"

Steve shucked his gloves off, throwing them at the feet of the waiting Iron Man suit. "You want to feel me, hmm?" Steve slid his hands down Tony's back to grab his ass two-handed, then lifted. Obligingly, Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. Steve took two steps forward to press Tony's back into a concrete column. "I should make you work for it," Steve whispered, his teeth closing on Tony's earlobe. "Five minute delay for every ignored protocol in the battle."

"You'll die of blue balls," Tony quipped, grinding his hips against Steve. His own undersuit was thin enough to provide good sensation... Steve's less so. Well, he could work with that. He'd designed the suit, after all -- he knew where all the catches were. Tony leaned back against the concrete and slid his hands down Steve's chest, lightly tapping the reflective star. "Maybe you can find a different punishment, Cap... say... counting the strokes?" He worked his fingers into the side of Steve's uniform, finally freeing some skin... abs, God those abs. They were flexing, too, from holding Tony up.

"I ain't gonna hit you, Tony," Steve growled, bucking up against him. 

"Didn't meant that kind of strokes." Tony grinned.

Steve chuckled. "Think you can stand that many?" He lifted the hem of Tony's undershirt to slide his hand up his back. God, he loved that broad expanse -- even littered as it was with small scars. "Want to find out?"

"God, yes." Tony unhooked his legs from Steve's waist so the he could work at Steve's belt, which he flung towards the gloves. His hands were frantic. "Need you to fuck me, Steve."

"Yes, sir." That smug, trollish smile that Tony adored spread across Steve's face -- and then the engineer found himself spun around to face the concrete, his pants yanked down to his knees.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger," Tony gasped.

Steve ran a hand down Tony's ass, then spread it wide with both hands. "Don't worry, Tony... I'm the man with a plan." Tony groaned at the line -- and then groaned again, because Steve had knelt behind him and was pressing his tongue flat against Tony's asshole.

Tony scrabbled for purchase on the concrete, instinctively shifting his weight to give Steve better access. "Fuck, I love it when you do that." Steve hummed in acknowledgement which just made it hotter. His tongue flickered in small, kittenish licks before he settled in, thrusting his tongue deep into Tony. Steve kept his cheeks spread with both hands, using only his mouth on Tony's hole. He licked and sucked and kissed like a starving man -- like it had been months since they'd done this. "God, Steve, please -- " Tony gasped. "More."

Steve laughed, low in his throat, and slid one hand down to join his tongue. Carefully, he worked a finger into Tony... pressing firmly, twisting it just right. Just like he knew Tony liked. Tony was whimpering now, almost to the point of begging. Steve grinned and placed an extra kiss to the tender skin as he added a second finger. He crooked the two towards him.

"Oh, fuck, yes -- right there," Tony groaned. His legs threatened to give out on him, but he knew he wouldn't fall -- Steve had him. God, did Steve have him. "Now, please, Steve, I need you." Steve's fingers thrust again, twice more. "Please, Steve. God, I need you."

"I love it when you beg." Steve pulled his fingers out of Tony, making the engineer whimper again. "I ain't takin' you dry." He twisted, reaching for a pocket on his uniform pants and extracting a small bottle of lube.

"Always prepared," Tony grinned over his shoulder, amused despite his desperation.

Steve slicked up his fingers and smirked. "To fuck you? Yeah." He pushed his fingers back into Tony. "Never know when the opportunity will... arise."

"God, that was so lame, Rogers." It might have sounded more like an insult if Tony hadn't been breathless and grinding back on Steve's fingers. "Okay, lubed up, come on. Opening act is over, I need the main event."

"What if I want to count these strokes first?" Steve teased, easing a third finger into Tony. "I counted at least a dozen infractions... what do you think, three strokes each?" He pulled his fingers almost free before thrusting them in to the hilt. "One."

"Fuck." Tony rocked back against Steve's hand. "You use this method of discipline on all your troops, Captain?" He groaned as Steve thrust a second time, feeling a knuckle graze his prostate.

Steve leaned closer. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asked, continuing the steady rhythm. "Like it if I worked my way through the team?"

"They're all so -- fucking hell, Steve, right there -- God, they're all so damned pretty." Tony was starting to sweat, and his legs were trembling. 

"Want to see me bend Hawkeye over a table... he's so flexible, I bet he can do acrobatics in bed, yeah? Maybe find out if Thor is really that big all over?" Steve's breath was hot on the back of Tony's neck. "Find out if Bruce really does Hulk out during sex... maybe find out if I could take him."

"Oh, hell." Tony's head dropped forward. "God, yes."

Steve laughed again. "Maybe you'd rather I take you in front of them, hmm? Team building exercise, to see it? See you on your knees for me... begging. You beg so sweet for me." 

"Whatever you -- Jesus, whatever gets you to fuck me," Tony breathed. "Please, Steve."

The supersoldier pulled his fingers free. "You're only up to nine thrusts... you really think you can hold out the whole time? By my count that's twenty-seven left." He pulled his cock free from his uniform but didn't undress -- he knew the rough fabric rubbing against Tony's ass was an added level of arousal. 

"Can I?" Tony chuckled breathily. "Can you?"

Fair point, Steve reflected as he slicked up his cock, but he was game for a challenge. "Winner picks the movie tonight?"

"Deal. Now please..."

Laughing, Steve shifted behind Tony and lined himself up, pressing slowly in. Even with all the prep, it was tight. God, Tony was always so tight and Steve didn't understand how it was possible. "Christ."

"Language," Tony teased.

"I was in the fuckin' army, Tony," Steve reminded him. He'd have snapped his hips forward but -- despite being hard enough to pound nails -- he didn't want to hurt Tony. "You feel so good." The words were inadequate to describe the sensation. He leaned forward until he could wrap one arm around Tony's waist, propping himself up with the other.

Tony thrust back against him, his back arching against Steve's abs. "Move, damn it."

He'd never laughed as much during sex as he did with Tony, Steve reflected as he chuckled again -- but he did start to move. He pulled almost completely out, then leaned close enough to whisper, "Ten" as he pushed all the way in, reveling in the slap of leather against skin.

"Fuck yes," Tony moaned. He reached for the arm around his waist, fingers locking onto the tight forearm. "Which infraction is that, Rogers? Was that swearing on an open comm, or..."

Steve ground his hips into Tony, forcing himself just a little deeper. "That one's for calling Clint 'hawkass'." He pressed a kiss to the back of Tony's neck and followed it up with a sharp nip. Every third thrust, Steve would list another of Tony's breaches of protocol -- but his voice was getting strangled by thrust twenty-one, and wrecked by twenty-seven. "You're too damned good, Tony."

"Ungh... that's... not what you say when we're.... in the field," Tony gasped, rolling his hips against Steve.

He yelped as Steve pulled out and rolled him onto his back, flat on the debris-strewn ground. Tony looked up to see Steve -- in almost full uniform save for belt, gloves, and with his pants open -- looming over him. "You are good, Tony," Steve repeated more quietly. He slid between Tony's legs and eased his cock back into Tony's hole -- this time gently, and somehow the gentleness hurt. "So good."

Tony's eyes burned but he refused to acknowledge it. He fisted his hands on the ground to prevent him from reaching for Steve, but it didn't matter. Steve was pressing into him again, covering him with that star-spangled body. 

"So good," Steve repeated, thrusting into Tony again. He slipped a hand between them and found Tony's cock, grasping it and smoothing his thumb over the head. "A body made for sex, a mind made for genius, and a heart... God, that heart." Steve dropped his head to nibble at Tony's neck, alternative between sharp nips and sweet kisses.

Tony bucked against him, the slow pace doing nothing to stem his arousal. "Steve..." He wasn't even sure what he was asking for, just... begging.

"I got you, Tony." Steve's hand worked his cock just as thoroughly as Steve's cock was working Tony's ass... and he just couldn't hold on any longer. Tony felt the orgasm rising up from the ground, swamping him more thoroughly than any enemy they'd fought. His body bucked and writhed under Steve's, but Steve never stopped. Tony cried out at least once -- he couldn't remember which noises were in his head and which came out his mouth -- as he painted the reflective star of Steve's uniform with his own stripes.

Steve started to laugh. "That was terrible." He caught Tony's lips for a kiss. "Your own stripes? You didn't mean to say that one out loud, did you?"

"No..." Tony groaned. "God, how are you still hard?"

"Only up to thirty-two strokes," Steve teased, but he was hanging on by a thread. "Gotta make sure you really appreciate your punishment."

Tony locked his legs around Steve's waist, the heel of one foot pressed into the flesh of Steve's ass. "I appreciate." His own orgasm had left him loose and relaxed -- and yeah, a little oversensitive, but he'd never stop Steve now. "Come on, Cap -- give it to me." He meant it to sound like a challenge -- instead, it was a plea.

Steve put his hands on either side of Tony's head. "Brace yourself and think of SHIELD," he teased, before pulling out and burying himself fulling, gasping as he bottomed out. Tony lifted his ass slightly to meet him, rocking his pelvis. "Christ, don't do that, I won't make it another -- " he repeated the stroke, and Tony doubled down by squeezing his muscles around Steve's cock. "God, Tony," Steve breathed -- and gave in. One more thrust and he felt himself come, filling Tony and spilling onto the dusty ground. He managed one more, gasping, as the pulse of orgasm swept through him. 

"You win," Tony chuckled, carding his hand through Steve's hair. "That last one made thirty-six."

"I think we both win." Steve kind of wanted to collapse there and get some sleep, but... "Please tell me you disabled the cameras in this alley before -- "

Tony laughed, bouncing Steve on his chest. "Yeah, J got them as soon as we landed." He tugged at Steve, brought their lips together for one more long kiss. "Sex that good is not an incentive to keep from breaking protocol."

Steve nipped at Tony's lower lip before kissing him again, sweeter now. "Maybe I like you being the sassy, bratty thing you are. That ever occur to you?" He leaned on one arm so that he could stroke Tony's face -- just once. At the slight flinch, he rolled off Tony and reached into another pocket for a packet of wet wipes. He extracted one for himself and tossed the packet to Tony.

"Nope." Tony made quick work of it, and in ten minutes they were standing by the Iron Man suit again, looking... well, not normal, but not like they'd just fucked each other's brains out, either. "Tower or SHIELD?" Tony asked, his hand on the suit to climb back in."

"Tower." Steve ran a hand through his hair. "I'd like to get cleaned up."

"Good." Tony let the suit envelop him. "Climb on." Steve clambered up again. "Let's just hope we don't interrupt anyone else's... disciplinary action."


End file.
